1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a tape recorder of the automatic reversing type wherein a magnetic head is turned over from a position opposing to a track of a magnetic tape to another position opposing to another track of the magnetic tape or vice versa each time an end of the tape arrives.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A tape recorder of the automatic reversing type normally includes a pair of capstan shafts, a pair of pinch rollers and a pair of reel shafts which are all located in a symmetrical relationship with respect to a magnetic head. In such a tape recorder, both of the capstan shafts and an alternative one of the reel shafts are driven to rotate while one of the pinch rollers which is then located on the same side with the currently driven reel shaft is contacted with the corresponding capstan shaft with a magnetic tape interposed therebetween in order to feed the tape in one direction. Then, when the tape is wound until an end thereof is reached, this is detected, for example, mechanically, to change over the relationship of driving of the reel shafts and contacting of the pinch rollers with the capstan shafts in order to automatically reverse the feeding direction of the tape.
By the way, one of such tape recorders of the automatic reversing type as described above is called a head turning over type wherein a magnetic head having a magnetic gap or gaps smaller in number than tracks of a magnetic tape is employed and is turned by an angle of 180 degrees around an axis of rotation thereof each time an end of a magnetic tape arrives. Tape recorders of the head turning over type normally have such a construction that a tape guide is mounted on a side face of a magnetic head, and when an end of a tape is detected, the magnetic head and the tape guide are first retracted externally of a tape cassette loaded in position in the tape recorder and are then turned by an angle of 180 degrees around an axis of rotation in an integral relationship with each other whereafter they are advanced into the tape cassette in an integral relationship.
However, in order to turn over a magnetic head in a tape recorder of the automatic reversing type wherein such a head turning over system is employed, the magnetic head is required to make three different actions including retracting movement in a direction of an axis of rotation thereof, rotating movement around the axis, and advancing movement in the opposite axial direction. Consequently, much time is required for a turning over operation of the magnetic head. This raises not only a problem that an interruption in time will appear upon recording or reproduction but another problem that a mechanism for turning over the magnetic head is complicated.